New Year's Fun
by Alexriolover95
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Rio de Janeiro and everyone except for three little blue birds are all having fun, that is until the three little ones decide to have a little fun of their own... A one shot prequel to The Scarlet Side!


**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this is a bit late for New Year's! I actually just thought of this idea!**

 **So if you remember from the first chapter of The Scarlet Side, the New Year's scene where both Alex and Blu end up being launched in the air by a firework because of Bia, Carla, and Tiago. Well, this is the story that explains how Alex ended up being tied up by a firework!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and are having a great New Year's so far!**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve in Rio de Janeiro and everyone was very excited to celebrate, everyone except for three little blue birds, who would be stuck in a house while their parents went off to a huge party.

"Mom, why can't we go?" Tiago complained to his mother, Jewel.

"Because this is for adults sweetie, sorry." Jewel replied. "And you can complain all you want, you know me and your father are not changing our minds."

"Dad, come on, you don't agree with mom, do you?" Carla asked.

If there was one bird Blu always listened to above everyone else, it was his wife, Jewel, so yes, he agreed to this.

"Sorry sweetie, but what your mother said is the same with me." Blu answered. "Now don't you kids worry, your uncles Alex and Rafael have agreed to watch you kids here tonight, don't worry it will be fun."

All three kids, Bia, Carla, and Tiago sighed as they would miss out on all the New Year's fun. As Blu and Jewel got ready to leave and Rafael came, darkness started to fall as the lights of the city came on. The three kids could only stare out the window as the celebrations all over the city started.

"Bye kids, have fun!" Jewel shouted out as she flew with Blu to the big party that Nico and Pedro had set up at the Christ the Redeemer statue.

"Okay guys, come on, Rafael has some music playing, don't you kids want to dance?" Their uncle Alex asked.

Alex is a Scarlet macaw and he has been like a brother to Blu ever since the two of them were in the same box in the truck heading to Moose Lake and were found by Linda. The two of them growing up together in Minnesota and then going to Rio where they are today.

"Fine Uncle Alex…" The three kids said sadly.

"Don't be sad guys, it will be fun." Alex said cheerfully.

On the living room floor Alex and Rafael had a good time, but the kids didn't as they weren't into the spirit, they wanted to be where the big party was, not on the living room floor of Linda and Tulio's cottage. Alex and Rafael became worried and tried to think of something else to do to lift the kids' spirits.

"Hey I know!" Rafael thought of an idea.

Taking the TV remote, Rafael turned the TV on, switching to the channel that showed the major celebration in the city that was held by the humans. All the humans looking like they had a fun time as they drank and danced the night away. However this had the opposite effect that Rafael hoped as the kids became sadder still. Alex hit Rafael on the back of the head with his wing, not hard, but still enough to make Rafael feel it.

"Ouch, what was that for Alex?" Rafael asked, rubbing the back of his head where the spot that Alex hit.

"You really thought that would make them feel better?" Alex reprimanded Rafael.

"Well it was worth a shot." Rafael replied.

Alex could only nod his head from side to side as the kids were all like a lump on the couch. Alex turned off the TV and sighed, he wished he could take the kids somewhere fun in the city, but he was under strict orders from Blu and Jewel to keep them in the cottage and away from trouble. So Alex and Rafael just joined the kids in sitting on the couch, waiting the minutes tick to midnight.

Time passed by until something would happen that would turn New Year's Eve in the favor of the kids…

As Alex and Rafael were at the point of falling asleep, a kicking was heard on the window, it was Eva, Rafael's wife. Alex flew to the window and let her in.

"Hello Eva, what brings you here?" Alex asked.

"Well I was hoping Rafael can stop his babysitting and come to Nico and Pedro's party with me." Eva requested.

"Oh I wish I could my sweet mongo, but I was told by our Blue lovebirds to watch these little ones." Rafael replied.

"Oh come on Rafi, it's New Year's Eve, please." Eva begged.

"I don't know…" Rafael thought.

"Well I think you should go Rafi." Alex smiled.

"You sure Alex, you can handle these three?" Rafael seemed surprised Alex would let him go.

"Of course, I handled them before alone, how can this time be any different." Alex reassured Rafael.

"Well okay, if you say so…" Rafael said slowly as he flew to the window ledge. "Thanks Alex, I owe you one."

"No thanks necessary, you two go have fun." Alex smiled again as the two flew off to join the party at the statue.

As Alex watched them go, he closed the window and as soon as he closed the window he heard a scratching at the door and had a pretty good idea of who it was. Alex flew to the door and opened it to find Luiz sitting there, drool coming out of his mouth of course. He had a box of fireworks with him.

"Hey Alex, I thought you guys could use some fun, so I brought some fireworks I had." Luiz said, drool spitting out of him.

"Well Luiz…" Alex started while wiping off some drool that was launched at him. "I was told by Blu and Jewel to keep the kids out of trouble, so we can't do that, but I would like some company to watch them."

"It will be my pleasure." Luiz answered.

As Luiz came in, setting the box of fireworks down by the front door, Tiago had an idea…

"Hey, I got an idea for some fun we can have." Tiago said to his sisters.

"What?" Carla asked.

However before Tiago could answer, Alex and Luiz sat down on the couch. Tiago smiled innocently at Alex, Alex giving out a weird look as he just turned on the TV and turned to a channel that wasn't showing the New Year's celebrations. Tiago really wanted to tell his sisters his plan, so he decided to tell them privately.

"Hey Uncle Alex, can we go to Fernando's room?" Tiago asked.

"Why?" Alex asked, curious.

"We just want to see if we can play some games on his computer." Carla answered.

"Okay, just don't leave a mess." Alex told them.

"We wouldn't." Bia smiled as she joined her brother and sister in Fernando's room.

As soon as they settled inside and made sure Alex and Luiz couldn't hear them, Tiago quietly told them the plan.

"Okay, so we'll have a little fun ourselves, with the fireworks Luiz brought." Tiago explained.

"But how would we do that." Bia replied. "Uncles Alex and Luiz are watching us." Bia reminded Tiago.

"Which is why we tell Uncle Luiz to join the party at the statue and trick Uncle Alex into playing a game, but in reality he'll be the center of attention…" Tiago chuckled.

Bia didn't like the way Tiago chuckled, but she decided to go along with this plan because she was bored.

"Okay, lets do it." Bia agreed.

The kids flew back to the living room, where Alex was surprised to see them back so soon.

"I thought you kids were going to play some computer games." Alex asked.

"Oh, we couldn't figure out his password." Carla quickly answered.

"Well that makes sense, come join me and Luiz than." Alex told the three.

The three sat down and nodding to each other to start the plan, they began to execute it.

"Hey Uncle Luiz, don't you want to join the party at the statue?" Carla asked.

"I do, but you kids are fun too." Luiz answered.

"Yeah, but Uncle Alex said he could handle all of us and in fact he has before when we were younger." Bia made a point.

"You know I did say that." Alex remembered. "Maybe you can go ahead Luiz, go join the fun."

"You sure?" Luiz wanted to make sure.

"Positive." Alex simply answered.

"Well okay, I'm off." Luiz smiled and getting off the couch, he ran out of the house to join the party, he was in such a hurry he forgot his fireworks, just as Tiago hoped he would.

"Excellent, now to start phrase two." Tiago thought in his head. "Hey Uncle Alex, you want to play a game?"

"A game?" Alex replied with an eye raised.

"Yeah, you want us to have fun right?" Bia added in.

"I guess so, what did you three have in mind?" Alex asked, going along with the kids, not knowing what they truly had in mind.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Carla answered and flew off.

After finding what she was looking for, Carla came back and held it up to her Uncle Alex, it was a blindfold for him to wear.

"Put this to cover your eyes Uncle Alex and then we'll tie you up." Carla requested.

"What kind of game is this?" Alex asked, not liking the idea of being tied up.

"It's called, try to escape." Bia quickly answered, breathing a sigh of relief inside her head.

"Okay, I'll go with whatever you guys want." Alex answered and took the blindfold, tying it around his head and covering his eyes.

With Alex's eyes covered, Tiago brought over the fireworks and taking one, he tied it around his Uncle Alex. Alex felt the firework and wondered what he was tied up against.

"Kids, what's on my back?" Alex asked.

"Something to make it harder for you to escape from. "Carla said.

"Oh okay, continue." Alex replied.

"Okay Uncle Alex, we're going to go outside the house for this part." Tiago told him.

Without asking, Alex listened to the kids and all four walked outside for a bit, until Bia, Carla, and Tiago felt the foliage of the forest covered their activity. Now it was time for some explosive fun… While Carla and Tiago carried the box of fireworks, Bia carried the matches to light the fuses.

"Okay Uncle Alex, you can stop walking, just wait until we're done." Carla told Alex.

"Okay, don't take too long." Alex replied, still standing with the firework tied to him and his eyes covered.

Carla and Tiago set up the fireworks around Alex, careful not to touch him as Bia made the calculations for the show, drawing on the dirt ground with a match. After everything was done, the three all smiled and Tiago went to take off the blindfold from Alex's eyes.

"Okay Uncle Alex, everything's done." Tiago said as he took off the blindfold, only for Alex to receive a shocking surprise.

"Wait, what is this!?" Alex demanded to know. "You three tricked me!"

"Sorry Uncle Alex, but it's New Year's, we want to have some fun too." Bia apologized.

I knew I shouldn't have fallen for that!" Alex punished himself as he watched his nephew and nieces finishing up their plans.

"This is going to be awesome!" Tiago shouted as he took the last firework and placed it alongside the others.

"Okay, I did all the calculations and each explosion will be in rhythm, unless I didn't carry the one." Bia said while tapping the match she was holding on her chin, only for Carla to interrupt her sister's thinking.

"Here is my vision, red, blue, green, yellow, yellow." Carla said and finished the last color with admiration. "Purple."

"Here is my vision." Tiago shouted while talking the matchstick from Bia. "Boom, crash, bang, ka-pow." And lit the match.

"Your parents are really not going to like this." Alex told the three.

"Here we go." And Tiago flew froward to light the fireworks, however before he could, Jewel caught him by the talons.

"Where are you going little bird?"

* * *

 **I think you guys know the rest, so I don't need to continue!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed again and I'll see you in the next update as always!**


End file.
